thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vesper Brooks
"Bad things do happen in the world, like war, natural disasters, disease. But out of those situations always arise stories of ordinary people doing extraordinary things." -Daryn Kagan Vesper Brooks is a tribute who belongs to FrostyFire. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Verpser lives in District Seven and his district partner is Bridget Ainslee. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Basic Information' Name: Vesper Brooks Age: Fourteen District: Seven (Eleven, Twelve) Gender: Male Personality: Vesper is always viewed first as a socially awkward person, however, he's very nice and kind. As long as the person accepts him for being him and with all the issues he has with allergies and asthma, he'll like them and become good friend with them. When Vesper wants to do something, he has the courage and the determination to get through with the job. He avoids thinking about reality when something bad goes wrong, like how he still believes Kane and Skyla might be alive even though it's been a year since they've been seen last. No matter what, though, Vesper is always cautious, knowing that he can't do things normal children can due to his allergies and asthma. Weapons: Vesper has never trained with a weapon before, not even an axe because he never went into the forest with his father. Instead, the weapons he learns needs to be taught to him during training. He uses the sickle as his primary weapon, finding the curved blade easier to kill people with and allowing him to swing it faster than a regular sword. However, his grip sometimes faulters and he cuts his palm with the blade, so he also uses throwing knives, since they're small and easy to throw. He has decent accuracy with throwing knives, missing occasionally rather than rarily, but he's still able to use them as a ranged weapon, in the case that he needs it. Appearance: Vesper was born with pale skin and mysterious eyes. His eyes could be seen as a sea blue, or a grass green, or a stone grey, or even a dull black, all depending on the lighting and the attitude Vesper is in. He has dark, brown hair that is usually either parted to the right or messy, mainly depending on his attitude. There are multiple scars along his body, mainly around his upper chest, from the surgeries preformed when he was a child, but Vesper hides these perfectly with his clothing and has faded over the years, making it hard to see in clear lighting. Unlike most boys from his district, he's small and weak, and he hasn't even touched an axe before. Nonetheless, he still smells like the fresh air and pine trees from the seventh district of Panem. Backstory: Vesper was born with a respiratory infection, which caused him to have a lot of trouble breathing when he was an infant. His parents didn't think that Vesper would survive, but he did and his parents were grateful that they finally gave birth to a son. Having three older sisters, the house was pretty chaotic during times, and his parents wanted to have a boy to quiet them down. However, Vesper wouldn't turn into one of those jocks or arrogant boys, as he ended up with asthma from his respiratory infection, followed by allergies which made it really hard for Vesper to do normal things. Every morning, Vesper had to take a shot for his allergies; since he was allergic to trees, grass, pollen, practically everything outside; and he always had to carry around an inhaler due to his asthma. He couldn't go to the forest or woods with his father, since he was always sneezing, even with his medicine for his allergies, and with his asthma, he could have easily had an asthma attack, which may have led to his death. Instead of going to the woods with the other boys his age, he had to stay home and help his mother with chores. His sisters were old enough to attend school, so it was only Vesper and his mother during the days. When Vesper turned five, he attended school like the other children, but had issues being engaged in class, since he constantly had runny noses or had to use his inhaler. Eventually, the teachers got complaints that the students couldn't handle keeping Vesper in school, so he was expelled and was taught by his mother. His allergies were too strong for the medicine to even slightly dim it down, so the doctors tried to get him on new medicine to try to prevent all these symptoms, but nothing was working. Vesper spent weeks at the infirmary, since District Seven didn't have a hospital, and was on the verge of death. However, they eventually gained some resources from the Capitol itself and created a weird combination that prevented most of the symptoms of the allergies. The medicine came with a side effect, like how instead of having a runny nose, Vesper would have a bloody nose, and instead of having watery eyes, his eyes would be dry and painful to blink. But what really mattered was that it was working and allowing him to actually breathe, since the sneezing and coughing were a terrible combination, considering he also had asthma. A few days after Vesper return from the infirmary, his mother collapsed in the middle of her lesson. Vesper called for help, but by the time someone came, his mother had no pulse. His father returned from work early, and started to blame Vesper for everything he did. He lashed out on him, aggressively beating him to the ground, thinking that Vesper was the reason why his wife was dead. His three older sisters returned at home right when Vesper's dad was using his belt as a whip against his son, and soon attacked his father. Vesper ran towards the door as his siblings fought his father brutally. He pulled out a knife from the drawer in his kitchen and sat down in a corner, holding onto the knife. He heard a gunshot and some screaming, one of his sisters had fallen to her father's gun. There was another gunshot, more screaming, and the footsteps of someone running away. When he saw who it was, it was the sister closest to his age, Skyla. She had tears in her eyes and pulled Vesper to his feet. He escorted him out of the house and towards safety. The sight of two children covered in blood drew a lot of attention and suspicion. Some of his neighbors ran out of their houses to help Vesper and Skyla, but the two were too distraught by her fallen family members that they just kept looking forward and walked with a knife in hand. One of the neighbors marched into Vesper's house, where he saw Vesper's father crying, gun in hand, looking upon his two oldest daughters. When Vesper's father heard the man walk into the house, he put the gun up to his head. No matter what the neighbor said to Vesper's father, he stilled pulled the trigger and committed suicide. Vesper and Skyla were officially orphans, and stayed together at the orphanage. Most people who went to the orphanage only wanted one child, and with the two children refusing to separate, it was nearly impossible to find someone who would take them in. With Vesper's illnesses as well, it was extremely hard for someone to take them in. Finally, after living for three months at the orphanage, Vesper's doctor, Dr. Savlia, adopted the two children, since Vesper's disease was starting to fight the vaccine, and the orphanage refused to fund for the children's needs. Dr. Salvia wasn't married, but did have a boyfriend who came to know the children really well. Dr. Salvia wasn't rich, even though she was a doctor, but was far from poor. She had a decent house with amazing landscaping to have the house look more valuable and gorgeous. There were some shrubs and bushes in the backyard that Vesper and Skyla would play though for an hour, before Vesper's allergies caught up to him and he had to take medicine. It was quite a relaxing time for the children, having Dr. Salvia who would keep Vesper's allergies under control when needed and a boyfriend who seemed to be friends with the children. Vesper finally made his first friend while he was eleven years old, to one of the neighbor boys named Navin. Navin was a nice, lovable boy with a warming aura. No matter what would happen, Navin would accept it and go on with it, since he believed that God had already planned out their lives and there was no way they could change it. He knew that Vesper was sick with terrible allergies and asthma, but he would still do normal things with him, like playing tag or having a sleepover. It was the only friend Vesper made while living in District Seven. For two years, Vesper lived a normal life, playing with Navin and hanging out with his family, until one, stormy night where everything changed. Vesper was sleeping over at Navin's house, so he wasn't affected, but his house was invaded by three, armed robbers who killed Dr. Salvia. However, Skyla and Kane somehow were able to run away, but since they weren't classified as dead, only as missing, Vesper wasn't able to be adopted by another family and spent many days at Navin's house, afraid to be in his own all alone. Vesper still looks for Skyla and Kane every day until sundown, but he was never fortunate to find them. He knew they were most likely dead, but he always wanted to believe they were alive, not thinking about what could have gone wrong. Nonetheless, this wasn't the worst part of the downfall of Vesper's calm life, it was him being reaped for the Hunger Games at the age of fourteen. But only one person cared about him being on stage, and it was Navin. Reasons for Winning: Vesper has multiple reasons for coming home. He wants to keep searching for the missing Kane and Skyla, since he tries to believe that they are still alive. He knows that they must be out there, somewhere, and will get home to keep their search. He also wants to come home for Navin, who he's grown to be accustomed to over the years. They've developed a brother camaraderie that Vesper doesn't want to be broken because he's dead. Strengths: Vesper, considering he has lived a rough life, doesn't have as many strengths as he does weaknesses. His willpower and his determination may seem like nothing against brute strength, but it helps make up for the lack of his. With throwing knives, he is pretty accurate, considering he is from District Seven, but he does miss occasionally like a regular person. Vesper is pretty quick for his age, even though he has allergies and asthma which make it harder for him to do it, but he's able to have a quick little burst of speed before it catches up to him and he needs his medicine. Above all, he's stealthy and quiet with every step, since he's smaller and doesn't walk on the balls of his feet. Weaknesses: Vesper's allergies and asthma combine to make it very hard for Vesper to do things. It's not good for him to be outside too much, since he'll have an asthma attack, combined with allergies that could led to his death. He's unable to climb trees for the same reason, along with the fact he's never actually climbed one in District Seven, which is quite odd compared to how it is the tree district. He's not the most athletic, nor the strongest, since he wasn't able to really work out, but he is pretty fast from running around with his sister when they were little. Vesper also cannot run for a long time, or else he may collapse due to his asthma and allergies, which would lead to his death. Strategy: Due to Vesper's lack of physical strength and inconsistancy with running, he's not going far into the bloodbath. Instead of sprinting right away, he'll calmly jog towards a backpack and maybe pick up a knife or two if it's closeby. He won't go much farther and will avoid getting caught up in the bloodshed at all costs. If he has allies, he'll encourage them to do the same thing, but if they go too far into the bloodbath or if he might get attacked for staying there too long, he'll leave his ally behind. During the course of the Hunger Games, Vesper will try to remain quiet and undetected by the others, hiding and taking his medicine when needed. If someone finds him and he's unarmed, he'll fight back instead of fleeing, since he'll know he will die trying to run away. He will do anything to stay alive for his family, even if it means killing another. If there's a feast, he won't attend, since he knows he'll be killed. Towards the end of the Hunger Games, he'll slowly make his way back towards the cornucopia so when the finale starts, he won't be killed trying to run away. He'll fight to the end if he needs to and will stop at nothing to become a victor and return home. Typical Alliance: Prefers to ally with a group of weaker tributes. Height: Four Feet, Eleven Inches. Fear: Somniphobia, fear of sleep. Ever since Dr. Salvia was killed in her sleep by armed robbers, Vesper has been afraid of falling asleep since he knows that anyone might be able to kill him in his sleep, since he's defenseless. Token: An inhaler. Without his inhaler, Vesper will easily die. Dr. Salvia was able to combine his asthma and allergy medicine into the inhaler, so it would help dim both of their symptoms, although not all of them 'Participated Hunger Games' 'The Nightmare Games (The 17th Annual Hunger Games)' User: Cyrissa Placing: 6th out of 28th Alliance: Alexis Sanchez (5), Canary Ash (8), Cauter Dumont (13), and Courtney Mauntell (13) with Hazel Maize (9), Quentin Ryes (9) (temporarily), and Jacob Woodward (10) joining in the arena Training Score: 9 Odds: N/A Kills: None Status: Complete Summary: Coming Soon . . . '' 'The Ancient Games (The 703rd Hunger Games) '''User: YourFavoriteSalmon Placing: 3rd out of 114th Alliance: Macy Rayle (0) and Cauter Dumont (15), but joined Anti-Careers (after Macy's betrayal) with Salem Finnigan (0), Lunar Powers (5), Jayda Idylwyld (6), Penny Wheatgrove (12), James Dant (13), and Luigi Iris (13) Training Score: N/A Odds: N/A Kills: Cheesy Comedian (troll), Macy Rayle (0) Status: Complete Summary: Coming Soon . . . '' 'The 99th Annual Hunger Games: Restricted '''User: Wolfgirl23c Placing: __ out of 32nd Alliance: Training Score: Odds: Kills: Status: Ongoing Summary: 'Unfinished Hunger Games' *Hybrid Shadow's 50th Hunger Games (Cancelled) (Revealed to be victor) *Katagma's The 441st Games - Insanity (Cancelled) *The 150th Hunger Games *The Targaryen of District 4's The 525th Hunger Games: Glory 'Quotes' 'Etymology' 'Trivia' *Vesper's backstory contains 1,215 words and averages 21 words per sentence. *Out of all the Wave Tributes, Vesper and Talia Mignonette have been submitted into the most Hunger Games, both being involved in five. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Wave Tributes